Handcuffed one to another
by Dr MAD and Co
Summary: English version of "Menottés l'un à l'autre." Sorry for the French mistakes you will may find in this fiction. Conan tries some gadgets with Agasa one day. He has handcuffs that can't be detroyed. But, after some events which went to fast for him, Conan's handcuffed to an assassin who isn't someone else than Gin...
1. Test of gadgets

Chapter 1: test of gadgets.

Conan was walking with Ran to Agasa's house.

The girl needed to go to the Connivance Store to buy food (Opened 24/24 and 7/7) and let Conan to "his uncle".

\- Don't forget to call if you want to stay some days more with him!

\- No needs to worry, I'll call you this evening if I want to stay more. Or see you at Friday.

Ran Mouri went at the corner of the street and Conan rang at the door. Agasa opened him immediately.

\- Ah, Shinichi, you're just in time. A chance that you can stay until Friday. I have new gadgets and I need you to try them.

 _Oh no!_ Thought Conan, with the professor, we always have surprises. The last time that he put an amelioration on Conan's shoes, some rollers and propulsions, the boy had to stop him by hurting dishes. It was the only mean to stop the motor, which became mad. It was just an error with two discs.

The professor had adjusted it, but Conan preferred to use his skate than activating the rollers via the watch.

The boy entered Agasa's house and went in the living room.

\- Haibara's not here?

\- No, she went away. I think she'll come later. She looked nervous, maybe because we'll try my new inventions…

Conan didn't respond but he wanted for once to be at Ai's place.

We were on Wednesday, Shinichi could stay for two days testing Agasa's work. He looked at the box of his ancient neighbour.

\- Agasa, shall I put my two cell phones on battery here? Ran has called me too often and I wasn't able to recharge them at home.

\- Of course, smiled Agasa. Ok, look, I've put new ameliorations on your belt. When you turn this button on, you can choose witch powerful aspect you want. You can hold things as a man, a woman and more. Try it!

\- Soo cool, thanks Prof!

The boy immediately tried it. He managed to hold a little buffet without efforts. A kind of power as his shoes…

Agasa gave him some gloves imitating the human skin.

\- It's in case of… if you see what I'm talking about. They won't identify you as Shinichi Kudo…

The boy moved nervously his head on. Gin and Vodka, his two antagonists didn't make sound of their existence since… a lot of time in fact. The lasted time, Conan could manage to stop them in the Mystery Train with Kaito Kid as Haibara, alias Sherry. They would think that's she's dead after the explosion of the last wagon, but nothing was said yet.

\- I've created a program of fake fingerprints for Edogawa Conan. And the gloves can't be destroyed as this !

The strange inventor gave Conan a pair of handcuffs.

\- Be careful. Once you put it in your wrists, they adapt themselves automatically to the morphology of the person and we cannot remove them anymore. You will have to use this special key.

Agasa gave him a key witch looks like a star.

\- You just put it here.

As they could see, there was a little part of the handcuffs in which you could introduce the key.

\- You will see the opening only with your glasses. I've made some modifications of course. The zoom is better, you will see even in the dark and somewhere else. It will change automatically for you. And it's working with the temperature of your body. The powercut in the wrong place and the wrong time? Forget it!

\- So cool, nice work Agasa!

Shinichi was happy. For once, he could try all these things without damages. The professor prevent him to put his gloves now. When they were on his skin, we weren't able to see them.

After that, Conan tried the handcuffs. As it was said, he couldn't remove them since they resisted of every forms of pressure.

\- The key can be as a sticker if you want…

\- Nice, I will put it on my shoes.

Conan did it. They passed two hours to try all the gadgets.

Suddenly the ringing of the door made noise. The Detective Boys where on the entrance of the door.

\- Hi Conan, said Ayumi, we were waiting for you. You've promised us to play on the park.

\- And to eat, completed Genta.

\- You're just thinking of eating, that's impossible!

The lasted who spoke was Mitsuhiko. Conan totally forget that he accepted to play at hide-and-seek with them. But, he has to be a child after all.

He took his phone rapidly, and went with the others, his new gadgets with him.

His only mistake was to take Shinichi's phone with him…


	2. A hostage taken in Beika

Chapter 2 : An hostage taken in Beika.

Gin ran in front of buildings. His black coat after him. His aggressors were ignoring his real identity since he wore a mask for the transaction. But it was a trap, and the F.B.I is now trying to catch him.

The killer ran away. He took his gun but he wasn't able to shoot on the people he couldn't see. When his enemies thank he was trapped, Gin jumped over the window. He just a luck to not have his leg broken.

Now, the murderer was escaping. Gin heard voices from the two parts of the street.

\- Faster Sato, I'm sure he's here!

Gin had a glare against them. Police was here too. And, as the better methods are the older one, Gin entered into a dishes contender.

The officers ran fast in front of him, but they didn't see the killer.

Gin waited, and remembered himself from the meeting. He had to take a suitcase with important cases, but it was an ambuscade. Thanks to his mask, his aggressors thank he was a new member of the Black Organization. That was how they tried to arrest him. They were thinking of someone who was without experience.

And it was the first time Vodka wasn't with him. The Boss needed a help.

Gin waited and go away from the dishes. He wanted to remove the mask from his face, but if the F.B.I and the police were still here… it was better to keep it, or it would be as a treasure chest for them.

The man saw a little girl. She looked at him strangely before running away. Gin stank!

The killer walked calmly out of this place.

* * *

\- Let's play!

Ayumi arrived in the park with Conan and the others.

\- You're counting until one hundred!

\- Okay, okay…

Conan hated this. Hide-and-seek. He needed to find the black men who stranked him, but now he was playing. As if he had nothing else to do.

\- 1, 2, 3, 4….

The boy continued when he saw Sato and Megure walkind near to him. He forget the hide-and-seek game and went to them.

\- Hi, something's going wrong?

\- Nothing really important Conan, what are you doing here?

\- We're playing hide-and-seek. You look so nervous.

\- That's nothing. Be carreful.

The officers went away. Conan was thinking. Why saying there's nothing important and to « be carreful »? So strange.

The boy decided to follow them. They were walking very fast. The phone of Sato rang, she heard something and asked Megure to go faster.

Conan was too far from hearing something but he continued to follow them.

\- What are you doing here?

Conan swore, Sato'd just see him. He walked in front of the woman.

\- Sorry, I wanted to see you in action.

\- Pff, okay, but stay with us and don't go too far!

Conan thanked the lady and went with them. At the same moment, they heard shouts.

\- F.B.I! Don't move!

The three persons ran to the place. It was from the little streets.

Conan turned right and was hurting by a man in black.

* * *

Gin restarted running. The F.B.I founded him because of the little girl. He known it, he had to kill her. Now he was followed by Jodie Starling and her parner the agent Camel. He went through the little streets, escaping the curious look of people walking as usual.

A shot was heard, followed by a glass broken. The chloroform in his pocket was destroyed by the bullet. Even if Gin didn't notice, he swore against the invisible shooter. The man just missed to fall when he turned left. He didn't notice that his last charger was now on the pavement. He took his gun and fired in a shadow which quickly moved away.

It was his last bullet. Gin knocked out the man by an uppercut.

The killer turned left again. And collided Conan.

* * *

It was as if Conan was collided by a rhiniceros. He was knocked, but not enough to lose his consciousness. The man was facing Megure and Sato. Before the police could move, the murderer pushed them against the wall.

The man turned his head when Jodie and Camel arrived.

Conan was hold. He tried to remove the grip but he was still knocked. Even if this man was wearing black, Conan had never seen him. He prayed that he wasn't one of them.

\- Move and I kill him!

Everybody stopped. The man was putting his gun into Conan's head. Even if there wasn't any bullets in. Conan became cold.

It was Gin's voice.


	3. Staying with a killer

**Hey, guys, sorry for have been so long to publish. But with the studies, the work and the exams (school exams) I couldn't really wrote this story. And English is sometimes hard to translate when you have a story in French. If some of you can understand Frenh too, sorry if there's not always similarities between the French and the English versions.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Staying with a killer.

Gin let himself breathe when the FBI and the police lost him. His hand was still locked on the boy's mouth. Boy who was still fighting against him, even with the few warnings Gin have said. He remains of the bottle of chloroform broken on his pocket. He took his coat and put it on Conan's nose. The boy began to sleep.

In order to get rid of the agents, Gin used a powerful flashlight. He used the fat that everybody wasn't able to see anymore, and ran away. Now, there was no danger, he needed a safe place to finish off Conan.

The killer entered in an unaffected flatt, and let the boy falling on the floor. Gin saw something shining onto his pocket. He took the object, it was handcuffs. What was doing a kid with handcuffs anyway? The man in black threw it in his own pocket, before looking for the number of bullet he had. Nothing left!

He would have all used it, or he would have lost it when he collapsed onto the kid. After a last look on Conan, Gin went by the window, looking if everything was normal. There was a noise on the street, then nothing. But as Gin was really paranoiac, he needed to cheek if there wasn't danger there.

He went out of the room in which the boy was sleeping and put a look on the street. But it was only a cat who had thrown away garbage. Less nervous than before, Gin came back on the room and stopped moving. The boy has ran away.

(Conan).

Conan was climbing stairs four by four. He was looking for some Wifi because he was too far away to use the badges. As he panicked, he didn't think of using his phone. Hearing Gin moving out, Conan raised up to his feet and ran, using the distraction of the kidnapper as an advantage.

He noticed that Gin took the Handcuffs. If he was more aware, he would have noticed that the little key looking as a star was no more on his shoes. Conan pushed the door of the fifth floor, which was going to the roof. He hoped that there would be an escape stairs. He was right. Conan managed to go near the stairs when something hit the back of his head. Everything faded to black.

(Gin).

Gin cursed, it seems that this brat was more intelligent than children. The killer heard him climbing the stairs and decided to run after him, without making too much noise. He finally saw the brat running to the stairs. Gin used his gun to knock him out.

He was also thinking of the heads of the FBI and police agents. They looked to really like the boy. He could be used as a mean of pressure for the Organization. Or it could be seen a an accidental death…

Gin was making his brainstorming when he heard gunshots. No time left, he took the boy and threw him over his shoulder. And more than that: in order to prevent Conan from running away again, Gin decided to use the handcuffs. As time was running out, he didn't care and close one of the handcuffs on his right arm, the other also of Conan's right arm (that will lead to complications later).

Then he disappeared onto the shadows.


	4. Suspicion

Chapter 4: Suspicion.

Agasa was wondering: where was Shinichi? The Detective Boys went at his house, blased by Conan's continual hide-and-seek, since it was him who had to find the others. And finally, he wasn't here yet.

\- I'm home !

Haibara pushed the door of the living room.

\- Huh, Kudo forgot his phone?

\- Yes, I didn't notice it before...

The professor frowned. Shinichi took his phone but had left the charger on. Furthermore, Conan's phone was still on the buffet. It was right that the 3 kids didn't left so much time to Conan and this one went with them in haste.

\- Do you want me to call him? Suggested Haibara.

\- If you want, but that's not normal he did not come back. Fortunaly, Ran knows he's sleeping here until the day after tomorrow...

Haibara took her phone and called Conan.

* * *

Conan's phone rang into the Porsche. Gin heard the ring, but left the one trying to join the boy. Now, he saw that he had forgotten to look in his pockets.

The man in black pushed the brat. Further to his stupidity when he had locked on the handcuffs, he had the obligation to drive with Conan on his knees, because he couldn't find the key, or remove the object of his wrist. But as soon as the brat was sleeping, it was not too bad to drive like this. He was able to use correctly the chloroform, using the fact that Conan was just awaking and that he could not hold his breath.

Gin could also drive without seeing the police's dams and ha to find Vodka and Vermouth, when his mission was finished.

The phone rang for the third time, then a noise, indicating that a vocal message was put on.

* * *

Gin stopped his car, before looking onto the brat's pockets. In the end, he found the ringing phone, a badge with DB written in, a handkerchief and a wallet, which countained the boy's identity card (wrong of course, since Conan Edogawa didn't really exist) and a few money in.

The man took the card and read:

NAME: Edogawa.

SURNAME: Conan.

AGE: 7 years old.

PLACE OF RESIDENCE: Mouri's Agency.

There was also a number written on, Gin could join the boy's familly if he wanted.

After that, he took the phone and heard the vocal message.

"Hi Kudo, this is Haibara, we are worrying with the professor. Where are you? Call me till you can, please. We knows that you went playing with the other but answer my call as soon as possible."

Gin frowned. Why did this person said "Kudo" in place of Edogawa, the name of this brat?

Now he was remainding, Kudo was the name of one of his victims, dead in Tropical Land. And the corpse was never found.

But Gin had aslo read R.I.P (Rest In Peace) under his name. He had now to cheek about this, furthermore he could not see who wrote the confirmation of this Kudo's death. And who was sent to his house, in order to see if this teenager detective was dead.

The killer stopped in a garage -the place in which he had to meet Vodka and Vermouth- and went out of his car with the boy hold under his right arm. His collegues were already here.

Vodka was surprised of seing Conan and Vermouth had an half-and-a-second look of someone who saw all his familly dead in front of him. Gin didn't really care of it and went toward them.

\- Hey, what's this boy? Asked Vodka.

\- A hostage, anwser Gin. I had to use him in order to excape the F.B.I agents and the police. There's a traitor in the Organization.

\- What?

Vodka and Vermouth had said it both, in one voice.

\- Yeah, explicated the killer, It was a trap. And, about the brat (look to Conan), I though of killing him first, but I think that it can be a mean of pressure against the F.B.I. When I saw their heads, it seems that they would have prefered me to took someone else as my hostage. We'll see later what we'll do with this brat.

The discussion was closed.

* * *

Jodie was really stressed. Now the Cool Kid has been kidnapped. By a BO member furthermore. And this voice, yeah, she already heard it. She wasn't sure of who it was, but certainly not a beginner.

She called an old friend. Yeah, things will moving on !


	5. An hope to track down the Organization?

Chapter 5: An hope to track down the Organization?

Professor Agasa answered the call. He was surprised of hearing Jodie. The FBI agent exlained him very quickly how was the situation.

\- Don't worry. There's a mean to find Conan with his detective badge. Furthermore, I've got Conan's second glasses and I've just ameliorated the battery on. Come to the house, I will wait for you.

\- Perfect, thanks professor.

Jodie was so glad to know this man. And, as now she was thinking about it, the FBI could be able to track the Organization down.

\- I think that it will be a friend of mine, Agasa, who will take the object.

\- Okay, and I will have something else for him too.

Jodie ended the call and called her superior.

Conan's P.O.V.

It was a cigarette smell that awaken Conan. The boy opened slowly his eyes, not to far in order to see if he was safe or not. He was on a chair. Gin was next to him and didn't look awake anymore. There was his last cigarette on the floor, still lighting on. Conan didn't dare to use his watch against him, because the last time, it didn't work on Gin.

Conan moved his right arm and saw that he was also hancuffed to the killer. And not with a usual handcuff, but with the one Agasa gave him! Seeing that the assassin wasn't moving, Conan wanted to take the key on his shoes. But when he looked at it, he noticed that _the key wasn't here anymore!_

 _Oh no! As if I didn't have so much troubles, I've lost the key!_

Conan stopped moving, his breath on his chest. Gin'd just opened his eyes.

Ran's P.O.V.

Ran was so worried. The policemen told her the situation and she really wanted to be inclued on the action to help Conan. She went into the kitchen and saw her dad asleep and not really concerned by Conan's disappearance anymore.

When Sato and Takagi came, she just missed the heart attack.

But now, she was thinking-deducting. She might have an hope. Conan could be traced by his glasses and Agasa had one too. Yeah, she might have some hope!

Ran wrote something on a paper saying that she was gone to the professor's. Then she put on her everyday clothes and opened the door. But she was face to face with a person who was known as someone who tried to kill Haibara on Halloween (sorry for the long text, it was hard to translate).

Vermouth.

Agasa's P.O.V.

The professor opened the door and looked at a man, with strong stature, wearring black, a hat and short haired-dressed. He was waiting for him.

\- You're the professor Agasa, aren't you? I'm coming from Jodie. I'm the FBI agent Shuichi Akai.

\- Oh, yes of course! Shinichi already told me about you, and I also know that you know about his true identity.

\- Correct, I'm here for the boy's glasses. I need them to trace Conan, explained the man.

Agasa offered him to enter, Akai did it very quickly. Then the scientist gave him the glasses.

\- I've put ameliorations on. The trace of Conan is now about 100km (I don't how how much miles it is, I've kept the French measures, sorry). And we are now able to speak to him, whatever the weather and the sharp conditions are. And even if there's no phone's connections.

The professor showed to Akai how it worked before gaving him something else. A key which looked as a star.

Ran's P.O.V.

Seriously, Ran was ready to fight.

\- I've got some new about Conan if you want, said the woman happily.

Ran stopped immediatly her threatening look.

\- What?

\- I'm here secretly and the other won't have to know it. Or this would be a desaster for everyone connected to the boy.

Ran hesitated, before letting Vermouth coming inside. She woman in black gave her a mobile number.

\- It's my personal number, so that you will have Conan's news. But I can't promise anything. He was out and handcuffed to one of my collegue the time I last saw him. And not one of the most gentle. I will se what I can do fot the boy, okay? But do not tell everyone!

\- Than you, answered Ran, But why are you helping us? Although you attemped to kill one of my friends!

There was mon angryness that Ran wanted in this last sentence.

Vermouth was knowing the true identity of Haibara: Sherry. But a promise was a promise. So that she said:

\- A secret makes a woman woman (Okay, this sentence had to be on the story, that was said!).

And, the woman of the black syndicate left the scene, without one more word.

Conan's P.O.V.

The boy was cursing Agasa. Gin was so nerved against the handcuffs, against the brat, and against the FBI. To conclude, it wasn't the time to piss him off, or to tell him a bad news.

\- WHERE DID YOU GET THESE HANDCUFFS? Shouted the killer, to close of Conan's face for him comfort.

If the detective wasn't so much terrified, he would have asked Gin to brush more often his teeths. But there was no time left for that, so that he just answered:

\- It was the police officers who showed them to me! They just receive this model of handcuffs. But they forgot to take it back when you hit me!

\- And the key?

\- I don't know!

Gin was so angry. He was thinking that policemen did really well their work. The handcuffs were adapting themselves to the wrists of people, in order to not let them run off. So that, impossible to remove them. That's aslo why Gin waited for Conan to awake, letting the boy trying to get rid off that thing Maybe the brat would have the key with him. Furthermore, nothing was let to put a key on, and to open it.

But when the man in black searched him, he couldn't find anything. He just took his phone to prevent him to call the police, but Gin didn't destroyed the object.

Actually this phone was Kudo Shinichi's one, and Gin really wanted to find this anoying teeanager, who was still alive.

Whu did the killer know it? Because the person who wrote 'dead' under the detective"s name wasn't someone else than Sherry, the trator of the Organization.

\- What's going on? Why did you called me, Gin?

The two handcuffed turn their heads back to see Chianti coming next to them.

\- Because I've a job for you, but before, I've something else which needs to be finished, answered coldly the blond-haired killer.

He turned back to Conan, with his gun pointed at him, and pressed the trigger.


	6. New Plans

Chapter 6: New plans.

Conan was wondering why he wasn't dead yet when he heard the gunshot. Then he understood, Gin was using all his bullets against the chain of the handcuffs. This one resisted very well to the shots.

The killer tried to pull himself away from the object but the boy followed. They took almost an hour trying to be free from those handcuffs, but even with Chianti's help, they couldn't manage it.

Okay, the boy wouldn't run away, but he wouldn't stay handcuffed to the killer until his 70's ! Moreover, Gin needed the brat.

He was thinking of Vermouth and the FBI's head, that led him to wonder about Conan. He wasn't an ordinary boy after all. And as Gin had found the phone of the dead teenager in the brat's pocket made him suspicious against Conan.

As a conclusion, it seems that this brat was a good mean of pressure for the Organization against the FBI.

\- Let's go to the helicopter, said the man in black, before putting a handerchief full of chloroform on Conan's nose.

* * *

Akai Shuichi put on the radar of the glasses. A red led began to shine, the boy's position. A small smile came to his face, the professor had made a good job. Nom, the glasses were as a GPS (Same word in English? A mean to find a road by a satellite). He saw Conan moving in Beika, slowly, then faster. The signal indicated that the boy was floating in air, in a little plane maybe.

Akai activated the auditive system, still walking on.

\- We'll catch them where they were not expecting us.

It was Gin's voice, and he seemed to explain the next plan of their mission.

\- The train passes there at 11' and 30. Chianti and Korn will shoot from the highest building of the Central Avenue. This foolish president will learn that nobody can fight against the Organization.

Akai was hearing a noise, as if they were on a helicopter. He cursed since the informations weren't clearly heard. Shuichi made have spoken enough to make Conan heard him, since a respond in morse could be heard.

\- Yes?

Akai was surprised, Kudo did know the morse?

\- Are you okay? Where are you?

The agent was murtering now. He could heard Conan's answers as words.

\- Don't know. Must fly Beika. Helicopter.

\- What are they talking about?

\- Attack president Suzuki society. Snipers.

\- I know, I already heard it. Who is sitting next to you? Asked Akai.

\- Gin and Chianti. Thinking I sleep. Tried to asleep me. Can't move speak. Vodka Vermouth pilotes.

\- Okay boy, don't worry, I've seen with Agasa. We have the second pair of glasses to find you. I stop speaking to hear them.

\- Ok.

With a smile on his face, Akai continued to hear Gin's plan. Then he called Jodie.

The FBI would -for once- taking the first move.

* * *

Ran ran. She arrived in the street where Agasa was living and knocked the door. The door opened by Haibara.

\- If you're looking for the professor, he's not here. It went to the supermarket.

\- Too bad, answered Ran. Is the second pair of glasses here?

Ai hesitated. The professor have told her. It was about an organization after all. And letting Ran knowing the truth wasn't the best idea here.

\- It was taken by the FBI. They're looking for Conan.

Better to not lie. And the chances that the shrunken detective will come back one day were so small...

Ran, her head falling down, looked at the floor. Before remembering of something. Feeling that Haibara wouldn't really help her, Ran took the DB badge from the child's pocket.

\- NO! Don't try to call him!

Haibara have just shouted.

\- And can you tell me why?

New hesitation.

\- Okay, I'm gonna tell you what's going on. But after, you will have to see with the FBI members.

* * *

The train was running fast on the railroad. Mr Suzuki looked at his watch, not by fear to be late, but just to repeat to himself that this appointement would take only two hours.

On the side of men in black, Chianti and Korn were on the roof of the building and waited for orders.

Vodka had stopped the helicopter in a discret place and Gin was looking Kudo's phone in his contacts. Conan was still faking his sleep.

But as the boy was hearing the song of the touchs of the phone, he understood that it was the one of Shinichi!

 _I_ _t's_ _really bad!_

Conan knew that if he tried to stop Gin, he wouldn't go out of the engine alive.

Gin was looking sms. A lot for Ran Mouri, a few to Korogo and a also a lot for Conan's phone.

There was two possibilities Gin deducted. Conan known very well Shinichi, or he was Shinichi. The last one was hard to believe. But Gin didn't forget that it was Sherry who said Kudo Shinichi was dead and that she created the APTX.

The more it goes on, the more Gin was saying to himself that Sherry faked the death of the teenager.

Now, he had the brat's fingerprints, it would be easy to check it. And there was also Haibara's message.

If the phone of Kudo was with Conan, why did she said that she was so worried about him? Now, Gin aslo remembered that the policemen who tried to arrest him were coming from the park too, as the boy.

But the killer couldn't explain how Conan could have shrunked. He had to see his fingerprints. He ordered to the snipers:

\- Chianti, Korn, fire when you can!

* * *

Akai Shuichi smiled. He had the boy's position, and furthermore, he was on the Organization's helicopter. The zoom allowed him to see there was Vermouth, Vodka but also Gin! This will be close! The sniper of the FBI prepared himself, ready to shot.

He knew the FBI agents were placed as Gin's plan, to stop them. And they might have a chance to catch the biggest fishes. He was waiting for James Black's orders.

The other agents of the FBI were moving slowly but still on. But unfortunatly, someone else saw them, and it was Bourbon.

* * *

Gin heard Bourbon talking to him. He didn't hesitate -since it was a trap- and said:

\- Chianti, Korn, retreat! FBI is on the move!

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ though Conan.

\- Vodka, Vermouth, we're taking off!

\- Roger!

The helicopter took off. And shots started.


	7. The other organization

**Hi, since there was some mistakes and a PM was sent to me to correct them, here's the new version. Thanks for supporting and reading!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7 : The other Organization.

Bullets were shot everywhere. The men in black were good pilots, but it wasn't enough. Vodka and Vermouth weren't able to control the helicopter as they were above the river. The door suddenly opened and Gin was thrown away of the engine. And Conan followed.

They fall in the water. The boy opened his eyes, there was no use left of faking his sleep. Gin pulled Conan, swimming to go out of the river. They finally managed it.

Bullets could be still heard. Gin saw the helicopter going away, trying to escape the shots too. In all the cases, the boy and him will have to wait before someone will come for them. The killer started running, and Conan -who couldn't really follow- was dragged as a bag on the floor.

The man stopped because of the boy. He took him under his right arm and ran again, going onto the back streets of the docks.

A bullet go over Gin's shoulder, touching the coat, but the killer wasn't disturbed at all. Still with Conan under his arm, he took his gun and started both shooting and running. Every bullet touched its target and some shouts were heard. Nothing too bad for the others.

Conan made a grin, a bullet pierced his right shoulder. He closed his eyes in order to fight the pain. His blood was thrown on Gin's coat.

The action became confuse at least.

* * *

\- Who ordered you to shot ? Jodie shouted into her talkie-walkie.

\- Nobody, answered one. It wasn't the FBI.

\- Exactly, Akai confirmed. I'm at the top of the building and all the men are awaiting your orders.

The ex-BO member activated the glasses and looked at the snipers.

\- So ? Jodie Asked.

\- Grey, Akai said.

The one who ordered the shot was Snake.

* * *

Ran was at the police station. She knew for Conan since Haibara had told her, after she asked not to call the little boy. Even if the girl knew is was Conan who had to tell her the whole story -since Ai didn't say everything- Ran couldn't expect the boy was implicated in such a story like this.

\- Megure, said Sato, there are shots at the docks now !

\- What ? Said the man. Okay, wait a moment, I take care of Ran and I come after. Go and see what's the matter there.

\- Ok.

The policer turned back to the teenager, ready to ask her a question but he stopped what he was doing because Ran went away.

* * *

She waited for a taxi.

\- All these bills if you go fast to the docks, shouted her to the driver.

Maybe he wasn't enough payed this day because he didn't relent his grip on the speed of the car.

Ran go out (letting her money inside) and started to run. Where to go ? That wasn't so hard, you just had to follow the noises.

She was stopped by Akai who had run in her. After the both said a 'Outch !', the FBI agent explicated to the girl what was going on. It seemed that this incident would stop in an instant.

\- If you really want to help us, you will have to see with James Black, conclued Akai.

Ran nodded, but she didn't know where and how was Conan.

* * *

Gin was walking fast, Conan behind him. The shots stopped a few moments ago, but the danger was still here. Knowing as well Gin's paranoia, the shrunken detective understood that the killer wasn't safe if they would stay here.

Conan let himself being pulled by Gin, hoping that the handcuffs will let him go off, but once again, Agasa made a too good job. The killer, pissed off by the brat, turned suddenly back to him. Conan didn't have the time to react and his right arm was took in a too strong grip onto his back.

The boy screamed of surprise and pain, Gin finished by throwing Conan on the floor, not allowing him to move anymore.

\- Listen to me now, said he in his wolfish voice. You're starting to nerve me ! So, if I were you, I would stay quiet ! Without those handcuffs, I would have finish you off a long time ago ! Understood ?

Conan said 'yes' with his head, he couldn't do anything else anyway, since Gin prevented him from moving and increased the pain in his right arm. The killer put him on his foots no to gently and took his gun.

The boy widened in fear, but the man in black was watching for the bullets he had. No left it seemed, since he took a new charger.

Conan caught but it couldn't be heard with the noises of the docks. Gin was thinking when foot steps were heard. He took Immediatly Conan under his arm and go away. The boy said nothing.

Going along the wall, Gin prevented people of seeing them. He opened a door -not as silent as he wished- and went inside a building. He hit the boy's shoulder against the wall, but Conan couldn't say if it was intentionaly made or not.

Gin's hand went around Conan's mouth, and the scream was muffled by the glove. Now, they needed to wait a moment, for the ennemies to disappear of this dangerous place.


	8. The escapees

Chapter 8 : The escapees.

Snake had a special mission, something new for him. Usually, he had to eliminate the white bastard (Kiddo), but here, he had to finish off the other organization. An order from his superior, but why ? He couldn't say it. After all, both of the organizations wanted to find the secret of immortality, weren't they ? And if they managed it, there would be a fight between them. Snake was thinking that his boss was affraid of Ano Kata.

It seemed that luck was with him since Gin had fall onto the river, one of Ano Kata's best agent. Snake didn't know why there was a brat with the man in black, but he didn't really care. One order : get rid off the agents of the MIB and the FBI too (if it was possible).

He just has learn that Gin was now hiding in a huge flatt. If the killer was alone, he wasn't easy to catch. A lot of Snake's men were hurt, trying to kill the man.

Snake focused on the sound of the police's car, coming to the docks.

* * *

Gin let his back against the wall, sitting down, as Conan did too. They took some fresh air and the young boy looked at his right shoulder. Nothing serious, the bullet wasn't in his shoulder anymore. But Conan will have to see a physicist the more early he could.

The two stopped moving. Voices could be heard. And they didn't sound friendly.

\- Shit. They're searching us. Don't make noise, if you don't want to die.

Conan nodded. His unvolontary bath let him voiceless, and a nice headache which made Conan unable to think as usually. He looked to the door of the sewege. He fixed it for a while, until Gin stood up and muttered to him :

\- Okay, let's go here…

The boy followed the killer. But shots weren't allowing them to go away from this place without being serioulsy injured. After hesitating, Conan hold Gin's sleeve and started to pull it. The man made a 380° with a cold look, clearly showing to an ordinary person that she should never retried it. The boy shown him the road with the entrance of the sewege before Gin could say anything.

Conan was able to say the word 'sewege' by muttering. The killer gave a cold smile. Sometimes, the boy had good ideas. He went to it, pushed the door away and started going down. He waited for Conan to finished to follow him, and put the object back to its place.

Nobody could tell they were passing by this way.

* * *

Jodie and Ran waited for orders. The girl had some hope when Akai said her he saw Conan. But handcuffed to a killer. Codename : Gin. Haibara said everything, completed by the FBI, and, it was impossible for Ran to give a help. To dangerous to face this assassin. Furthermore for a teenager.

\- An other organization, souted a FBI agent, coming back to his chief.

\- What ? That can't be ! Said both Akai and Jodie.

\- Yes, the men in grey are there too !

\- So that means..., started Ran.

\- Kid may be here too, finished Jodie.

* * *

Kid was on a roof of an unhinabited building. He just escaped from Snake and it seemed to him that Conan was here too. But it went too fast for him to tell if he really saw the little tantei. As the MIG (Men in Grey) and the FBI were here, something very big's gonna happen.

If his ennemies wanted to get rid of him as usual, Kid couldn't understood why the FBI and the MIB (Men in Black) were here too. And as Conan said to him, the Black Organization was more dangerous than another terrorist group.

A taxi driver went from the docks to the centre of Beika. Kid smiled before flying to the car, keeping smiling on his poker face.

* * *

The taxi driver was so tired. There were shots on the docks, but his last customer payed him so largely, that he could stay one day more at home on the next week. As he was really a saver, he accepted it. And it seemed that the girl was 17-18 years old.

He suddenly saw a man. The driver said mentally that he would not care but the man made a sign to him. He cursed, then stopped the car by his future customer.

\- Hello, Sir. May I drive you ? Asked the driver.

\- Thanks, my little friend. I will do it by myself, answered the man.

Something came to the taxi driver, on his nose. Chloroform.

* * *

It was dark. And there was a smell so horrible.

Gin was walking for so long in those sewege. He put on his night vision googles, and in order to more watch the brat, he let him walking beside him. He was just fermely holding him by his right arm. He could also notice that the boy could see in the dark. Thanks to Agasa and his glasses.

He saw that the brat's right shoulder was hurt by a bullet. Gin didn't want the boy to scream in that kind of place and situation (even if he loves torturing his future victims, really, yeah!) so that he took care of not holding him to hard by the arm, even if he would move fast due to something surprising. Better to be silent, even if there weren't noises since a while.

Conan forgot his pain and continued walking, pushed on by Gin. His glasses allowed him to see every details of the path (if we can call this a path). Some dead bodies of rats were floating of the surface, thing that Conan wouldn't really see, but he didn't have the choice.

There was the sound of a train passing above them.

 _A lot of noises can be heard there._ The shrunked detective though.

Suddenly, a noise. Gin moved very quickly and went on the floor, with Conan. His breath was squeezed off. They were on a small passage, and they couldn't be seen from there. The detective couldn't do anything. Gin wasn't allowing him to move a muscle.

The pain of his shoulder increased, and the ugly smell came back. Gin pulled of the security of his beretta off and waited for the noise to come closer. Foot steps.

Lights were put on and seen by Conan and the killer. Gin's finger resisted to let the bullet fly. The fake child looked too on the growing shadows. And the glasses zoomed. He could see the unknown forms as if he was by them. Impressive !

Light went over them. Gin hold harder the boy on the floor.

People passed near them. Conan didn't make any movement, because if they were seen, they would have problems and also because he could just manage to breath thanks to Gin's grip on him. But, because of the smell, Conan said mentally that having difficulties to breath was great.

Then, the noises and people went away from the two handcuffed. After waiting a little moment to see if it wasn't a trap, Gin stood Conan up without any care and pushed him to go forward. They arrived in a dark place onto the sewege.

Suddenly, a bullet hit the back of the man in black. Surprised by it, the killer fall onto the dirty water.

Conan really wished that this moment would never happen, but he had to follow, because 50kg versus 20kg and the earth gravity too, Gin was the winner.

Now he was smelling too !

 _Anything but that !_ Swore the boy, before go to the surface of the water.


	9. Trying and escaping

Chapter 9 : Trying and escaping.

Gin and Conan had just the time to return on the 'path' of the sewege, while bullets flew over. Luckily, it was only police officers who tried to catch the men in grey. The shot on the back of Gin was a mistake and he was protected by his coat.

Since the officers didn't find the two handcuffed (they were under the water), they went away. Conan was pulled by the killer until a scale to go away from the sewege. The assassin was sure people were looking for them now. He mentally knew that the men in grey were also here, there was too much shots for only the one of the FBI agents.

He stopped at the scale, brainstorming the situation. The man didn't know where it goes, but he hoped that they won't apear suddenly on a road. No time to be suicidal. He looked at the boy's face, who seemed to be thinking-deducting too.

\- Ok ! Go on brat !

Gin pushed Conan on, who had difficulties to climb on the scale. The water was still on their clothes and shoes and Gin noticed it when he slid off the scale and fall on the dirty floor, as Conan too. Under the shock, the chain of the handcuffs was stuck in a half torn away bar of thee scale. The both saw the handcuffs slacken and the wrist of Conan was released. Gin's gun finished on the dark water.

There was almost two seconds where both the killer and the boy were surprised, then Gin catched the brat by the collar. No way he could go away, he knew too much about the Organization. Conan struggled before seeing his watch. He saw that his kidnapper had still the handcuffs. Only his wrist was freed thanks to the water. The killer lifted him at the level of his face, before feeling something on his forehead. He let Conan fall, his head numb but still fighting not fell asleep.

 _Foolish brat ! Thinking you can run away from me ?_ He thought.

The kid took advantage of it to be in front of a Gin with a two of tension to grab his handcuff opened, since it wasn't holding the child anymore. He closed it on the bar of the scale, before moving away, the killer's hand just missed him. Conan started running on the seweges, activating on the light of his watch while he could heard Gin trying to pull away his handcuff too.

The boy knew Gin was able to freed himself rapidly, so that he accelerated, (if we can say that since he was too much tired). The detective didn't eat since almost 36 hours, he only drank water when the assassin stole a bottle a few hours ago (and also and the sewege, but since I respect sensitive souls, I won't develop this).

He finally arrived on another scale and started to climb at it. At the top of it, he tried to push the plate, without success. He paniced, when he remembered of his belt. He choose the strengh of 'adult' and could open the plate without difficulties this time. The brat put it as it was before and ran away of that place of the Hell. He knew that Ran was in danger, and the final Countown would arrived next this.

He was still on the road when a motorcyclor just missed to run over him.

* * *

Gin was really fighting against his handcuff now, promising himself to do a massacre if he would saw the brat again. Furthermore, he had his identity papers, finding him would be so easy.

Blood apeared on his wrist. He swore, not letting traces on the bar. The handcuff refused simply to move. Then Gin changed of mean, he increased the blood and moved away his glove. It went on his hand. Then he pulled again. Bingo ! This time he could freed ! He had a bad grin before climbing at the surface of the sewege. Next step : cheeking Kudo's identity with the one of the boy.

* * *

\- Really Kudo ! That can't be ! What are you doing there ? Ow ! You smell !

Conan opened his eyes wide. Beside him was... Hattori Heiji ! Every time, things went wrong with Conan, the Osakian detective came to his rescue !

\- Going... Away... Quick..., muttered the boy, Gin... Here...

Heiji didn't tried to understand anything, since with Kudo, always strange things happened. He put the boy on the bike, then gave him a helmet and started the engine on. He came to Beika for a murder case a few days ago, since the police couldn't find Kudo. He could solve the case in place of them and he was returning back to Osaka when Conan ran under his bike.

At the same moment, Gin also arrived to the plate, pushed it away, really pissed off by the brat. He stopped a taxi driver by standing right away on the road. He traumatized the driver by his anger. The Kid (since he took the driver's identity) regretted to be a driver. Okay, Gin let the money on the back seat. Kid didn't take it, he just opened the trunk where the real own of the taxi was still sleeping.

The stoler made his job. The men in grey were arrested. It was heard on the radio too. He went away.

* * *

Heiji opened the door. Thankfully, Kazuha wasn't at home. She was as Ran and would have made so much wonders about Conan if she had saw him. He layed the boy on the couch after giving him a coat. Conan had fever, because of the water.

Heiji took a piece of paper and a pen, then gave it to Conan. The boy explained everything on the paper. Agasa giving him handcuffs, police officers running after a killer, Gin holding him as a hostage, handcuffed Conan to him, what happened during the time he was on the helicopter, then his run away on th seweges.

\- And, didn't they know for you ? Are you sure ?

\- No, wrote Conan, Agasa gave me fake gloves with fake fingerprints on to avoid this.

But he couldn't finish explaining what he said, he was too tired and he felt asleep. The last thing he could remember was his blood on Gin's coat. His fake identity was revealed.

Gin knew for Shinichi Kudo.

* * *

 **Sorry for being late, here's the next chapter. I hope there's not too much mistakes and that you enjoyed.**


	10. All kind of surprises

Chapter 10 : all kind of surprises.

 _Two days later._

Dring ! Dring !

\- Coming ! No need to break the door !

Kogoro was in a very bad mood. Why did the customers needed to come at only 7 a.m ? the great detective had just the time to dress up and was now shouting to the person waiting for him, thaat he would arrive in a few moments.

\- Hello, what is it for ? He asked, after another rang.

\- This is for a case.

\- Come in !

Mouri's eyes widened a while. In front of him was a man completely dressed in black clothes, with long blond hair. And he didn't look really friendly.

\- Coffee ? Asked the sleeping man.

The man only nodded a 'no'. Kogoro took one cup for him, before entering his deskroom, the man following behind. He took a paper and said :

\- Name, surname and profession please.

\- No need for this.

The customer didn't even sit.

\- I'm just looking for this boy.

Kogoro was surprised by looking on the picture, it was one of Conan.

\- What do you want ? Demanded the detective, more and more pissed off by the attitude of the man.

\- Nothing is particular. I've just found his papers on the street yesterday evening while I was walking.

Inside, Gin (you already know it's him) really wanted to let a bullet flying to reach Kogoro's forehead, but he didn't. By looking on the foolish detective, he didn't saw Conan too.

Gin grinned before saying :

\- I wanted to give him his papers by myself.

\- No need, I will, said Kogoro. While I found him of course. Now, I've a lot of work to do today. So please, excuse me.

(In fact, the sleeping detective really wanted to see the new songs of Yoko Okino, so that...).

He suddenly stopped his movement. Gin, pissed off too and really to much impatient, had just pointed a gun out at Kogoro's head.

\- Where's the boy ? To whom can he go ?

The detective frowned. What does the man really wanted to Conan in fact ? He kept silent, his eyes following the movement of the gun.

Gin was ready to change his plan to have news when Ran entered the room.

\- Hi, Dad. I'm looking for...

Ran stopped speaking, surprised to see that man pointing a gun at her father. The killer used this to grab her by the hair. Ran shouted while an arm blocked her under her neck.

\- No, let her go or... ! Began Kogoro.

Gin curled up suddenly a nudge in the stomach, that didn't hurt him since he was protected by his coat (avoiding bullets to hit him in fact).

The man in black cursed, he forgot that detail. Ran made karate.

She obligated him to let his gun fall and tried to hit him with a foot on his head. Gin dodged and moved on with a blow in the stomach, Ran ducked and answered by a series of small knocks intended to oblige the murderer to protect itself.

The man moved back before throwing his leg against the side of Ran who went hitting the wall. She waited for the man to come and made a sweeping with her foot, what he avoided easily.

Gin would knock her out after dodging her leg, but he had forgot Kogoro. Since the detective didn't find the gun, he catched the right wrist of Gin, moved the arm over his shoulder, put his foot through the man's legs and made him pass over his head. The killer went onto the wall.

Really nerved, the assassin took his second gun, hide in his shoe. Actually, after the desastrous events with the FBI and the escape of the brat, Gin was keeping two guns with him. He pointed at Kogoro and shot. It catched Kogoro who felt on the floor.

Ran shouted with anger but Gin didn't let her the time to fight back. He took the back of his gun to knock her against her head. She finished so on the ground too.

Then, the killer went to the sofa, and took his first gun under it.

The phone rang. Then vocal message was heard.

 _« Hi, this is Agasa speaking. Heiji had just called me. Conan is with him and he's okay. No need to worry, he's just really tired. He will call when he will come back. Ai and I (homophone, funny, no ?) are going now to the public baths. I still have a problem with the shower, so don't come now. See you. »_

Gin smiled, he could catch his prey. He took some scotch on the drawer and started to buckle his two victims. Then, he threw Ran over his shoulder and went out of the Agency, while checking if there was someone in the street. No witness, perfect. He opened the trank of his black Posrche and lay the girl inside.

He could see when he came back to the room, that Kogoro has been hit on his left soulder, but was more passed out because of the furniture he struck during his fall. Gin attached him to the radiator. He wanted (for once, and very unsual about this man's liking) a witness, a witness who would make Shinichi Kudo coming back in the Agency. Even if the teenager was a seven-year-old kid, Gin could finish him off. DNA tests couldn't lie.

He wrote something for the foolish detective and went upstairs. He didn't have difficulties to find Conan's room and looked at the first thing he had before him. A picture with the boy and four of his friends. Gin widened, the girl with brown hair... That couldn't be ! It seemed that there was a small version of Sherry in front of him. Cold smile. She had created the APTX, ran away, she must have shrank too, as Kudo.

The killer went outside when Kogoro was awaiking. He wasn't gagged whereas his daughter, he could call for some help easily. The police will be faster on the move.

Next step : visiting Agasa's house. This was easy, it was next to Kudo'.

* * *

Kogoro saw the man going out of his Agency. Even if he wasn't gagged, he decided to wait a few minutes, by fear that that man would come back and finish him off. He heard a noise of engine, confirming him that he could shout. That he quickly did, but no one heard him before 10 a.m.

* * *

Agasa's house had a lot of objects (foolish or not), but the better thing he had found was Haibara's computer. Gin had forced the password without problems and what ha was now reading made him unbelieving. Only files about the Black Organization !

Every member had a file, with what he did, his position onto the syndicate and how Haibara had met Conan.

And a lot about the APTX and temporary antidotes !

Gin could see that almost of his plans failed because of the Edogawa kid, helped by the FBI. Bof, he could correct his mistake now. His phone rang.

He heard about an order from Ano Kata. Then he rang off and saw mobile phone (Agasa let him on the table after the disapearance of Conan). The killer took it and saw all the contacts. He searched for Kudo and let it rang, before remainding that the owner of the phone was actually him, since he heard a melody coming out of one of his pocket.

He put the phone on the table and went out. He came to his engine, Ran had awaken and was tapping against the door of the trank.

\- Hey, cut it out ! Don't damage my car !

It stopped, while Gin threw his fist (not too hard) on his car.

He started it, then went to the headquarters.

* * *

Haibara and Agasa were coming back. They entered the house when the scientist stopped moving on.

\- Agasa, someone went there while we weren't here !

\- Are you sure ?

\- yes, my computer has been cracked !

Ai touched it.

\- Someone looked at the file of the APTX and cleaned it up !

\- Euh, thinking it's them ?

\- Yes, who else would have done this ? Call the FBI, now !

Agasa called Jodie.

What made Haibara worrying was the mouse of the computer, it was on the left side. And there was only one person who was left-handed :

Gin.


	11. The countdown begins!

**Hi, everyone. Next chapter. Thanks for the review from a Guest. As you, I also think there are other left-handed people too. Maybe you're one. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11 : The countdown begins !

 _Next day, in Osaka._

Conan opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that someone changed his clothes. He hoped that Heiji would have done it and not Kazuha. He went out of his bed to the kitchen.

\- Ah, Mister detective is awake, said Heiji in front of the door's kitchen, a big smile on his face. Did you sleep well ? Are you ready for this great day ?

\- Hum, yes. How long did I sleep ?

Conan couldn't remember of what happened. He could barely see that his friend pick him up on his motorbike before falling asleep on the engine. The fact of speaking with Heiji when they arrived ? He couldn't say if it was real or not.

\- You'll need all your strengh to hear this, said Heiji. You slept during three days !

\- No, that can't be !

\- Yes. I couldn't awake you. I had to use the shower while you were sleeping. The water didn't make you open your eyes.

\- Shower. Sleep. Eyes ? Asked Conan, still not really awake.

Then he reminded of something that made his jump to the celling. Gin, escape in the sewege and the impact of what the killer would discover because of his blood.

\- Heiji ! We need to go to Beika quickly. Ran is in danger !

\- Huh ? Why ?

\- No time left to explain. Run !

* * *

Ran was nerved. Someone attacked her without an reason, then she was told that Shinichi Kudo was still alive (of course that was true !) and that he would be killed, and she was left in this dark room, hands behind her back, bound together. The worst in fact was that she didn't know was the tall blond-haired man wanted.

He said her that her father had called the police and that they were looking for her. And when Kudo would arrive, Gin said that he would (I quote) 'massacre him, then the brains spatter and guted him'.

The young teeanager couldn't say if it was day or nightime. There was only a wood chair in the room and she wasn't gagged. So that she couldn't call for some help.

She didn't understand why Shinichi was implicated in such this kind of organization.

The door opened. Ran felt his knees shocking but it was Vermouth. She was holding a phone in her hand. Ran glared at her.

\- Shut up, said the woman in black. I'm here to help you. I have your father on the call. Do you want to speak to him ?

Ran nodded and the woman put the phone on her hear.

\- Ran ?

A voice that she knows too well.

\- Yes, it's me ! What's going on ? I don't understand anything !

\- Don't worry, the woman who called me gave me the number of a FBI agent. He will help me to find you. Where are you ?

\- I don't know, said Ran, still lost.

\- Even I can't tell you, answered Vermouth. We're just in the headquarters. Now, (Vermouth removed the phone from Ran), sorry Mouri, but I have to go.

Kogoro didn't have the time to protest.

\- You really contacted the FBI ? Why ?

Vermouth started to answer when there was a noise and a voice.

\- So, it was you the spy, huh ?

There was a shot, a big 'BOUM' and a scream.

* * *

While a train ran fast to Beika with Heiji and Conan inside, Kogoro didn't catch anymore informations. The caller had just rang up and the detective didn't really have any ideas where couldn't be his daughter. One thing was sure, it was all Kudo's fault.

Kogoro just hated him now.

\- So ? Asked a man dressed in black, short hair and a hat on his head.

\- I can't tell. And on your side, Mister Shuichi ?

\- We could trace the call thanks to Vermouth. The headquarters are in the region of Torii.

\- Isn't that one of their agents, that Vermouth, asked a suspicious Kogoro.

\- Yes, but for an unknow reason, she would like to destroy her organization.

\- Huh ?

\- By the way. (Akai had just remembered of something). No one entered the agency ?

\- No, I don't think so, and you said it to the police too. Why ?

* * *

Conan was running now. At the entrance of the train in the station, the crowd was so big that he had lost Heiji. But he knew where was the agency. If only he could have his jewel phone with him !

The young detective remembered of his rollers onto his shoes. He activated them and made a slalom between the walkers. He went fast and arrived at the agency of Kogoro in less than five minutes.

He entered the house. No black Porsche seen, no danger now.

\- Ran ? Kogoro ? Are you here ?

Conan entered more deeply. He really hoped that it wasn't to late!

In the kitchen. Still nobody !

He walked to Ran's bedroom when a large arm went over his neck. He felt a needle under his skin. He felt himself going for a good sleep while a voice said to him :

\- Welcome home, Kudo !

* * *

Gin let the 'boy' felt on the floor. The drug was acting, he would have a little moment before awaking. The killer went onto his Porsche with the brat, threw him brutally on the passenger seat - what banged him additionally the head against the car door and fastened him its seat belt before starting.

The man didn't want any problems with the police officer, with what was going now. Then he took Kudo's phone and called Haibara, alias Sherry. It was confirmed by Agasa's computer.

* * *

Ai was seeing the situation the FBI was facing to when her phone rang.

Jodie asked Immediatly :

\- Who is it ?

\- Kudo's calling.

Haibara looked at Akai's car before answering.

\- Hi, Kudo ?

\- No, this isn't Kudo, answered a deep voice. I don't have to introduce myself, do I ?

Ai might have let the phone drop on the floor. Her breath increased. Facing Jodie's face, she said silently 'Gin'.

\- H- Hi ?

\- Hello Sherry, nice to speak to you, even if it has been a long we stopped talking...

\- What do you want?

The tone of the man stepped up a notch in the series of the sadistic voices.

\- You don't ask how Kudo's going on ? I though you liked him, aren't you...

This time it was Haibara's voice which climbed of an octave under the blow of the stress.

\- What have you done to him ?

Jodie was asking to find the caller by the way of his phone.

\- Now, nothing. He's just having a good sleeping. By the way, if your friends of the FBI try to find me, I will kill the detective. You know me pretty well, Sherry…

Haibara nodded a 'no' to Jodie before moving her finger under her neck, from left to right. Jodie stopped Immediatly what she was doing.

\- Good. The voice of the killer spoke again. Now, I advise you to comme alone on the docks this evening, or I'll shot this silly bastard of detective. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ?!

\- Yeah yeah ! I'll be there !

Haibara was panicked. The phone brutally hung up.

 _Oh, no, Kudo,_ _what did you do_ _?_ She though before looking to Jodie and explained her everything.

* * *

Heiji arrived finally at Mouri's Agency.

\- He could have waited for me ! He groaned before entering the house, since the door was open.

He made all the rooms of the house, without success. The only thing he could see was Conan's phone, broken on the floor. He cursed before going outside.

\- Move away ! Shouted someone right to him.

Heiji looked from where came the voice, surprised. The last thing he heard was a gunshot. The next second, a bullet threw his head from right to left.

* * *

\- SHIT !

The agent Camel reached the corpse of the East detective. But it was too late. Gunshots were heard from everywhere. The snipers of the Organization were on the roof where they tried to kill the detective Mouri, a few months ago.

FBI agents fired too. Finally, they could kill the two snipers but they also had two deaths and three men bleeding badly.

Camel took his phone and talk with Jodie and Akai. The Organization was moving first. Again.


	12. All kind of surprises (2)

Chaptre 12 : All kind of surprise (2).

 _Unknown place._

Something was pushing the head of Conan. The boy opened his eyes slowly, then noticed that it was Ran who tried to awake him by pushing his head with her foot. She attemped to speak to him, but the scotch didn't allow her that.

Then Conan realized how was the situation and started to panic. He was in a room, with only one door to escape and there wasn't any furniture there. Ran was buckled as him, unable to pass his hands in front of him in fact.

 _I'm so sorry Ran..._ , he thought.

He was guilty. Gin had found them and Conan knew perfectly well this time he won't escape. The killer may have fight against the karate girl, deduced Conan by seeing Ran's clothes. Then he waited for the detective, and Conan simply felt onto his trap. He felt sick.

The boy tried to remove the scotch, without success.

 _This guy must have been a sailor before entering the Organization, for making bounds like that..._

Ran looked at Conan in a way to explain him she couldn't remove it too. Gin arrived about three hours earlier and had thrown Conan onto the room, before pushing the door down.

The teenager recognized her agressor and would have loved to threaten him by using her karate. But the only thing she could do, was trying to awake Conan.

Here was the present situation.

Conan tried to pull away the scotch again when the door suddenly opened. Gin quickly entered and stopped in front of him.

\- Huh, I see that you like this place. You didn't move. But you don't really have the choice too. Oh, your girl friend doesn't look to go well too.

 _She's NOT my girl friend !_

Conan glared at him and Gin answered it by kicking the boy's stomach. The detective was breathless.

\- Actually, I need to finish my work...

The killer took his Beretta and pointed it to Ran who widened. Conan tried to move and the man look sacaristically at him.

As Gin was ready to pull the trigger, Vodka entered.

\- What's up ? Said the blond-haired man, who really wanted to use his gun against his collegue.

\- It's about the girl. The Boss said we would take care of her after the transaction. I have to bring her to the lab.

\- Huh ? What are you saying Vodka ? This person would have said it to me if things needed to be changed.

It seems that the acolyte of Gin was disturbed. Conan thought he was acting strangely. But he quickly find a way out of this. He shown Gin the sms of the Boss and the killer nodded. Vodka threw Ran over his shoulder and went out.

The last thing Ran thought was about Shinichi's safety, who was facing Gin.

* * *

 _Three hours earlier, just after Gin's call._

FBI was on the move. Haibara explained the situation. The issue was is Conan -or Shinichi- would have been killed, the girl wouldn't bear it. It would be all her fault. She finished to like the detective after all. Jodie watched the group of agents and Ai before saying :

\- It seems that we'll have to go to the meeting given by them this evening.

* * *

 _Flashback n°1._

 _Snake and his men were trapped by the Kid. He used a micro and placed it in the coat of his ennemie. Then he just provoked Nakamori and let him arrest the men in grey. He also attemped to stop the shots (M.I.B vs M.I.G) by trapping them in a dead end street._

 _Kid ran away of course. But he also saw Conan with Gin, what made him questionning. Didn't Conan said that the men in black were his worth enemies ?_

 _Akai was visited by Kid who gave him this information. But when Kaito returned to the place he last saw Conan, they already disappeared (in the sewege)._

 _But Kid couldn't let Conan in such this kind of situation. He needed to help him. Then he reminded of the FBI agents._

* * *

Conan frowned when he heard what Gin had just said. An exchange ? With Haibara ? Oh no !

The boy wouldn't this, but couldn't act. Gin was waitting for Vodka to go. He took out a bottle of chloroform and an handerchief. Conan understood that he would sleep a while again. But there was also Ran. She was worrying him. He wouldn't live without her.

\- What is he doing ? No need to take three years for moving a girl from one place to another ?!

The assassin was walking around.

 _Humpf, Gin as patient as always..._ , thought Conan.

Okay, the killer let him alone during this moment. But the kick on the stomach was hard enough to feel the pain for almost a day.

\- Ah, finally, said the blond one when he heard footsteps coming to the room he was standing in.

\- WHERE IS HE ? WHERE IS HE ? WHERE IS HE THIS SILLY BASTARD THAT I WILL STABB HIM ?!

Gin and Conan jumped.

Vodka just apeared, only wearing an underwear.


	13. Kaito Kiddo is in the Head Quarters !

**So here's the next chapter. Things are really starting to move on into the HQ of the BO. I hope you will enjoy it. And that there will be not too much mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 13 : Kaito Kiddo is in the Headquarters !

 _Vodka wearing only his pants ? What's going on here ?_ Asked Conan to himself.

Gin looked at the man, puzzled. He stared at Vodka, and he didn't really understand too what was going on. Maybe was he hypnotised by the vision of his acolyte wearing only pants, or because of the 'I LOVE POTATOES' which was written on.

Both brains of Conan and his kidnapper which stopped working for almost four seconde, restarted brutally.

\- What's this dressing ? And who is the 'Silly bastard' ? Demanded Gin.

Then he understood and glared at Conan. Before saying :

\- Kaito Kiddo !

* * *

 _Flashback n°2._

 _\- So you were the spy during all this time !_

 _Vodka was about to pull the trigger when something hit the back of his head._

 _Ran and Vermouth jumped of surprise._

 _\- Ladies and gentlemen, Kaito Kid is back to help you ! Said the man, totally dressed in white._

 _\- Nice catch, Vermouth moved toward him. But that was totally stupid, you won't escape Gin, in this place._

 _\- Heu, said Kid. I think I have an idea, but isn't there a cupboard to let Vodka sleeping inside of ?_

 _Two minutes later, Vodka was actually sleeping in, while Kid changed his clothes and put a mask of Vodka on his face. The three of them decided to move away Ran from Gin. Then Vermouth and Kid walked in two different directions. Ran found herself safe for the first time since she was kidnapped._

 _It was a chance for Kid to have seen the black Porsche in the street. He used a tracer to follow the man. The hardest had been to enter the basement by the sewege system. And to find a solution as he was inside._

* * *

 _Kid was running. He tried to escape a furious Vodka and other men in black. Fortunally, Gin said to his partenaire that 'They needed to go and other agents would take care of that foolish tief and of the girl.'_

The stoler opened a window and jumped in the deep. The men trying to catch him stopped and climbed to the roof, thinking he was already there. Kid waited a few moments, then let himself falling slowly thanks of his special pistol. He arrived on the street and desguished himself in another person before someone could identify him. He walk peacefully away.

He just had to find the FBI agents. Again.

* * *

Conan would have so badly ran away now. The killer was really pissed off by Kid (thank you!). Gin glared at him, and, without warning, kicked Conan in the stomach so hard that the boy lost all his breath.

He was thrown on the wall and a crack was heard. A rib might been broken. Gin used the fact the brat needed to breath, to give him the chloroform to smell. Conan felt asleep.

* * *

Ran was hiding herself into the dumpter of the Organization. She was between fish and a rest of potatoes. She had been surprised a man in black helped her, before he introduced himself.

Then, he asked her to hide in that horrible place, while a voice shouted 'Where is that silly bastard ?'

Kid ran away, using another disguise.

The young girl waited for things to calm down when the arrived in the street. She opened slowly the door. Nobody was here.

She went out of the dumpter, trying to find a better air. She stopped suddendly and put her back against the wall. The black Porsche started.

If the teenager would have know Conan was inside, she would have helped him. But for now, she was searching a phone. She called her father.

Kogoro was almost glad to hear that his daughter was safe. Thanks to the FBI and the Kid, everybody arrived to the Head Quarters, in order to catch the evil people of this story.

Jodie went out of her car and Akai arrived at the level of Mouri and his daughter.

\- So, how do you feel ? Are you injured ?

Ran nodded a 'no' before asking :

\- And about Conan ? Where is he ? The last time I saw him, we were bounded and gagged in the same room.

\- Hum, started Jodie.

\- There will be an exchange in front of the docks, in about one hour, finished Akai.

\- WHAT ?! Said both Kogoro and Ran. How ?

\- Haibara is also implicated into this story, said Jodie. And those men accepted to return us Conan if Haibara comes with them.

\- But now, thanks to Ran and Kid, we know where are the Head Quarters, said Akai. So here's my plan...

Ten minutes later, Ran, Kogoro and Haibara with some FBI agents were going to the docks.


	14. Negociations

Chapter 14 : Negociations.

The black Porsche was moving fast on the road since almost 40 minutes, time to make the distance HQ to the docks. Maybe 10 minutes more and Gin and Vodka would arrived to the place of the meeting they gave to Ai.

They spoke about the FBI agent and Gin was sure there will be some of them with Sherry. That was the reason the man in black sat in the back of the seat, Conan still asleep and bounded.

The noise of the engine made Conan awake. He just noticed that he was laying on the seat. Then his broken rib remind him the pain. He did his best to look asleep for the eyes of his kidnappers.

He was ready to open his eyes when he heard Gin's voice at his right.

\- Look what we've got here… The traitor's already here ! Vodka, ask the other if there are some FBI agents there or not. Then we'll enter.

Conan heard Vodka grab something and asked Gin's question. He tried to open his left eyes the more discretly he could, but that wasn't enough since the muzzle of a gun was pushed against his temple. Conan jumped a bit, that made him feel more the present pain of his rib.

His eyes opened totally. No need to act anymore, but even with his eyes wide opened, he couldn't see something. Vodka was hiding the view to the prisonner.

\- Nobody's there Aniki.

\- Huh ? Really ? No one FBI agent ?

\- No one, confirmed a surprised Vodka. Even the warm alarms didn't find them.

\- She's a dumb girl, then, muttered a Gin, a bit nervous.

\- Wait. Rum's just seen a car. There's a man and a woman inside. They look to wait something, according to Rum. Well. Huh ? They moved away ? Nothing with us, said Vodka.

 _One of them. Again,_ though Conan, still quiet and silent, since Gin could press accidentally the trigger.

\- Okay, let's go ! If things gets more complicated, the boy will allow us to move away, ordered Gin.

The detective knew they wouldn't allow him to go anywhere. But the only thing he could do was waiting.

The Porsche moved to the docks, where a little girl was standing and waiting them.

Gin grabbed Conan, who made a muffled noise. His rib didn't enjoy that treatement.

The killer was holding him too hard, waiting for Rum to confirm there was really nobody else than Sherry there. (More and more paranoiac this guy, huh ?). Maybe FBI agents were just waiting for them to go out of the engine and the fire at them... But nothing. No noise.

Conan noticed then that his legs were free, that sounded strange but it was explained when the two men went out of the black car with him.

Haibara grinned when she saw Kudo with the men she hated the most, but she couldn't do anything else than obey to them. Conan tried to move a bit, but Gin grabbed him by the hair and pull enough hard to give the hint. The shrunken detective stopped because of that ( _fuc*$d_ ) rib. No time to have suicide ideas.

\- So Sherry. Where are you friends of the FBI ? Demanded Gin, not really enjoyed of being suddenly trapped.

\- I'm alone, answered Ai, trying to be stronger than she really was at that point.

\- GO OUT OF YOUR PLANKS OR I SHOT THE BOY, shouted the blond-haired man.

There was a blank, then, three men went out slowly of the corner of the docks and went to Haibara.

Gin swore and fired at them. Three bullets. Three deaths.

Conan made a glare that the men didn't noticed, and the muzzle of the silencer went to his head. Gin ordered :

\- Enter.

Haibara, stressed, obeyed. She went to the car, as the door had just been opened. She entered it to fell something hitting hard the back of her head

* * *

\- You can stand up, they just went away, said a voice to the micros of the three 'dead' men.

\- Roger. Camel's speaking. The fishes felt in our trap. Good luck. Be careful Jodie.

\- Thanks, Kid gave us a plan of the place and Ran told us we could enter by the dumpster. We have have done it.

* * *

 **Okay, that was fast. I think I made some mistakes, so I apologize if it is true. Thank you very much for reading, don't hesitate to comment, that really helps me.  
**

 **Bye!**


	15. Infiltrate the HQ

Chapter 15 : Infiltrate the Head Quarters.

Akai swore. Walking in the deshes wasn't the best idea, but the presence of other FBI agents was quite motivating. Maybe one or two meters more and they would arrive onto the kitchen of the BO quarters.

He would rather go by the air system, but only a kid could have done this thanks to his small body. And the only two children they needed were with Vodka and Gin, maybe coming back or worse...

\- Chut, we're getting closer, said the FBI agent, hearing voices.

\- Okay, I'll translate !

The ex-BO member smiled. What a good idea to catch the ennemi onto his field.

* * *

 _Flashback n°3._

 _Haibara was disapointed. Kudo was with Gin, the worse nightmare that happened to them._

 _The only thing she could do know, was to go to the meeting. She could not bear if something happened to Conan._

 _Then, she suddenly remembered of the FBI agents' presence, who were observing her, surprised. The phone was still heard, with its 'beep beep beep' of the end of a conversation._

 _Haibara moved to Jodie, ready to save Kudo by any ways she would find. She explained to the woman in what kind of situation Kudo was into._

 _\- We need to do something, asked the little girl._

 _\- Keep calm, answered Jodie._

 _\- What's going on, there ?_

 _Everyone jumped, seen something white, as a swan, which just stand up on the roof of a car. Haibara explained everything to Kaito Kiddo_ _._

 _-_ _Oh, I know. I'll already seen the teenage girl -Ran, isn't it ?- almost one hour ago, answered happily the thief dressed in white._

 _\- Huh ? And how did you manage it ? Asked both Jodie and Haibara._

 _\- I changed myself to Vodka, who was about to kill another woman, he might be still sleeping in the cupboard, I really hope it..._

 _\- So that..., started Haibara._

 _\- ... You know where to go into the HQ, finished Jodie._

 _The Kid bent down before saying :_

 _-_ _I'm not very friendly with guns, but steeling someone, I know ! I'm gonna help you. About the little detective, we might rescue him onto the Head Quarters, aren't we ? We can use the surprise effect with this !_

 _\- Great idea. (Akai had just arrived). Here's my plan..._

* * *

Conan was recovering his consciousness. After knocking Haibara out, Gin pratically frew him onto the trunk of his car, without regrets, as a lion eating a zebra.

Then, he waited for the boy to sit (with the use of his gun) to close violently the door. It had two consequences : a) close the door of the trunk perfectly. b) knock Conan out, who hit the door with his head, while he was sitting as Gin demanded.

Still with Haibara under his harm, Gin went through the corridor of the Head Quarters. He let the girl falling on the floor, in the room where Ran and Conan were. Then he went out.

During this time, Conan was struggling against the scotch which was unallowing him to move. He prayed for the lock of the trunk to be very old, and managed to activate his belt while moving on his belly on the car's floor. The force went on 'very powerful' and Conan could remove the scotch easily. Then, he frew his foot against the door, which opened and fly almost two meters away.

The boy cursed mentally, while he was out of the engine.

'That can't be ! They must have drunk the day the designers decided to create the Porsche. I've never seen a trunk as small as this one !'

Conan removed the scotch on his mouth and ran to the only door he saw. He entered the building when a very well known voice could be heard with a powerful 'CHARGE IN !'.

The FBI attacked.

* * *

 **Hi everyone. I'm sorry and I really apologize for the time I've made to post this chapter (very short I know), but with the school exams these last weeks, I didn't really have the time to translate. I'm not sure the comparison 'Lion eating a zebra' is correct, but I think you understood the main idea.  
**

 **Thank you for reading, almost 3,000 views/readers, this fiction is the most read for now! Keep going, and please review if there are too much mistakes. I will correct them.**

 **Bye.**


	16. Chapters 16 and 17 (explanations in)

**Hi everyone. I really apologize because I know I would have finished this story a long time ago. But when I saw the fic, I said 'oh, translate later...' so...**

 **I know, that's not really an excuse. I'm sorry.**

 **Here I've put the 16th and the 17th chapters together because when I finished translating, I thought that was really too short... The 18th, I'll put it later, maybe on the next week.**

 **Thank you very much for your patience, and I hope that there aren't too many mistakes in the fic. Don't hesitate if it doesn't sound clear, I'll change.**

 **Thank you too for people who favorised and followed it since its beginning.**

* * *

Chapters 16/17 : Battle at the Head Quarters/The FBI is on the move.

Gin was making his report to Ano Kata when suddenly : KABOOOOM !

Everybody in the room jumped. The boss activated the cameras and saw that FBI was moving inside the offices. The alarm rang as Gin and Ano Kata were both taking their guns.

* * *

Akai shot at people without stopping running. Kid guided him thanks to a device.

\- Turn left ! Good ! Now go ahead and turn right at the next door !

The FBI agent finally reached the room where Haibara was trapped in. He ran to her while his collegues were arresting the men in black. She was still out but no matter at that time.

\- Find where Conan is, now ! Ordered Akai.

* * *

Conan was next to Jodie. She demanded the FBI agents to charge in and spoke with the boy, asking if he was feeling good or not.

\- We need to find Haibara ! Shouted back Conan. « And the APTX too », he said to himself.

\- Akai went with some other agents to find her. Don't worry and stay safe. We handle the next part, answered the fake English teacher.

\- But, but...

Conan stopped arguing, it was useless at that point. But, if the FBI was about to bomb the place as it was said earlier, Conan's chances to get the poison would be reduced to zero.

As the boy was thinking to a way of escaping Jodie's gaze, a man shot on a generator, which produced a huge white smoke. This made every people in the room closing their eyes.

As the smoke disappeared slowly, Jodie searched for the young detective. But he was already gone.

* * *

Gin was about to have a heart attack when he saw his Porsche. What a mess ! The truck was completely destroyed !

He was now hysteric. He just wanted to let the boy die in his car, suffering from the lack of oxygen ! Or something else like 'I shoot him with a bullet on his head, and that's all...' Ok, here, there will be blood ! This car cost a lot !

* * *

(Chapter 17)

Things went off in less than two minutes. The FBI agent arrived and made a huge mess in the B.O Head Quarters. The men in black didn't expected that. As Conan and Haibara too.

As the ennemies were long to react, the FBI had just secured the rooms. Their prays surrendered , and they were put asleep to prevent some suicide with the arsenic they had in their tooth.

Conan was running. He needed to find the APTX and fast.

* * *

Vodka pulled the trigger again and another FBI agent felt on the floor. He was looking for Gin but his collegue wasn't out of Ano Kata's room, it seemed.

He ran in the corridors and won the jackpot. Camel didn't have the time to react that a bullet was put in his head. Vodka was about to do the same thing to Haibara and Jodie, but something go through the air. The second after, his gun was broken onto two pieces and went down on the floor. Everyone was surprised and could hear a 'RAHHHH !'.

\- Ran ? Said Jodie, too much surprise to even move on.

\- This is for Ai and Conan, you silly bastard !

Ran's punch hit Vodka's stomach, that made him step back. Then a feet hit him on the jaw, and a last one on the top of his head. Vodka passed out.

Ran was shaking furiously and continued to glare at him, ready to fight back again.

* * *

Conan couldn't believe of what he got in front of his eyes. All the poisons of the Organization were here, as their composure. He looked for the APTX but it seemed that it was the only one missing.

\- Searching for this ? Said a voice, as the baril of a gun went on the back of his head.

The boy turned to the voice, slowly. He was staring to a man which had the face covered. He was holding the file of the APTX. Behind him was standing Gin, as a statue with a very furious glare. He said off the word 'Porsche' before moving slowly his finger from the left to the right of his neck. Then he said :

\- If I were you, I would be very carreful. He tricked us at Tropical Land, he might have something else in mind for us.

Conan understood that he was in front of that Ano Kata. Even when he lose, he didn't showed up his face, did he ?!

\- You're a pretty smart fox, huh ? You've tricked all of us ! But, I will tell you who I am, since you'll never live this room alive...

The hand of the boss went to the mask he wore and started to pull it off, as a gun was pointed to the young detective. The last thing Conan could heard was 'Shinichi' in the background. Then everything faded to black.


	17. Everything needs to be restarted

**Hi everyone. I know this chapter's very short, and I'm sorry. When I wrote it, it was the ending I wanted so...**

 **Thank you for reading and following this fiction. Bye.**

* * *

Chapter 18 : Everything need to be restarted.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

The shout could be heard in the whole room of Conan. Kogoro woke up in shocks, answering back to Conan's with a huge : « RUSSIANS ! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK ! », as the seven years old boy took slowly its surrenders.

 _How_ , said Conan to himself. _It is the first time I made such a realistic dream !_

The detective saw that he could never sleep again that night, so he went down, ignoring Kogoro's cryings at 6 a.m a Sunday morning.

* * *

Later on the day, Conan was walking with Ran to Agasa's house. The old man asked him to come because he had invented new gadgets for his ancien neighbour.

Ran went out after saying 'Good Bye' to Ai, Conan and Agasa.

\- Here ! That's for you ! Said the professor, giving Conan handcuffs. These can't be destroyed !

\- Huh ? What's wrong with him ? Asked Haibara to Agasa.

The inventor gave her a curious gaze, as Conan was running as far as he can from Agasa's house, totally in shock !

The End.


End file.
